<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February Seven (A Clyde Logan/Reader AU) by vividlittlevox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415013">February Seven (A Clyde Logan/Reader AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividlittlevox/pseuds/vividlittlevox'>vividlittlevox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, And respectful!, Body Positive, Clyde Logan - Freeform, Clyde Logan is the sweetest, Clyde Logan/You AU, F/M, Fic preview, Fluff, How is he so hot?, Logan Lucky - Freeform, Southern Gentleman, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, You know he's a hopeless romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividlittlevox/pseuds/vividlittlevox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde Logan had been tending bar at the Duck Tape for as long as he could remember. The familiar faces that came through his door night after night offered a sort of comfort he had grown accustomed to. But no matter how many drinks he slung or how many people he met, nothing could have prepared him for what walked in that Thursday night: you.</p><p>This is a fic preview - 18+</p><p>(Inspired by February Seven by The Avett Brothers)</p><p>ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>February Seven (A Clyde Logan/Reader AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde stood behind the bar studying the empty stools typically filled with patrons. The bar had its share of regulars, passersby, and occasional familiar faces, each one he had grown accustomed to over time. Despite his disability, he was the best bartender in Boone county and once he knew your drink of choice, he seldom failed to remember.</p><p>The Duck Tape was quiet for a Thursday evening, so Clyde used the lull to settle in. He had a book behind the bar with him, but never thought to enjoy himself on company time--even if it was on his own dime. Over the years the bar had catered to a few bachelorette parties and even then, despite their giggles and pleads and lustful glances, time and time again Clyde refused.</p><p>"It's just one shot, big boy. Come on, please? Not even for me?" The blonde had said, pushing up her tits and batting her eyelashes as the "bride to be" tiara sat haphazardly atop her head.</p><p>"Naw, ma'am. I'm afraid I can't. You girls are just gonna have to have fun without me."</p><p>They whined in protest, but only until Clyde found the remedy their woes: a round of shots on the house.</p><p>Another bachelorette party had requested he only serve buttery nipples and blowjob shots all evening, something that made Clyde blush as much as it made him uncomfortable to hear.</p><p>On occasion, he'd have some hoity-toity so-n-so drop in expecting him to cater to their every whim. Most of them expected flair bartending for whatever godawful reason. It was a joke Clyde had learned to let roll off of his back, like water off a duck, resolving to make their martinis and cocktails to earn the tip about which he couldn't give two shits if they left behind.</p><p>He was in the middle of pouring himself a Coke when the door swung open. It was his sister, Mellie.</p><p>"Hey Clyde," she said, sitting down at the bar. She pulled the small bowl of pub mix closer and began sifting through the snack bits, picking out all the pretzels</p><p>"Mellie, if you want your own bowl, you just need to ask. Patrons don't wanna eat that after you done put your paws all over it."</p><p>She sighed and pushed it toward him. "Well, fill me up then. And can you get me a Coke while you're at it?"</p><p>He scooped ice into his own cup before handing the drink he made for himself to her and getting a new glass from behind the bar.</p><p>"You want a cherry in it?" he asked, ready to pass her a maraschino cherry with a small pair of plastic tongs.</p><p>"Why would I want that?" she said, her brow furrowed in disgust.</p><p>"'Cause then it's a cherry coke," Clyde said, matter of fact.</p><p>"It ain't neither if you don't add no grenadine to it." Mellie lifted up from her stool and reached over the bar for a straw before sitting back down and plunking it into her Coca-cola.</p><p>Clyde shook his head. "Grenadine ain't even cherry flavored. It's pom-egranite."</p><p>"I know what cherry tastes like, Clyde." She argued. Rather than fight with her, he decided to let Mellie have this one.</p><p>"Well...your palate ain't nearly as refined as you like to think, but if you want grenadine, I can add some grenadine in there for ya."</p><p>Mellie paid him no mind and continued eating her pub mix. Clyde laid down a few napkins on the bar so she'd stop licking her fingers causing her to look up at him.</p><p>"You should come down to the salon tomorrow. You're gettin' scraggily."</p><p>"I am not. I cleaned my beard up just this mornin'."</p><p>Mellie shook her head. "I ain't talkin' about your beard, dummy. You need a trim. You're startin' to look like a ragamuffin."</p><p>Little by little, more patrons started to trickle in. Clyde served them one by one, always coming back to check on Mellie when he had a free moment.</p><p>"Jimmy comin' down tonight?" He asked, refilling her Coke.</p><p>"Naw, Bobbie Jo done told him he could take Sadie to a movie so if he is, he ain't gonna be here til late no way. Why?" Mellie said, taking another sip.</p><p>"Just wonderin'."</p><p>______</p><p>The hours rolled on. People came and go. Since she was intent on staying the whole night, Clyde asked Mellie to go around and announce last call for food orders before the kitchen closed for the night. About that time, the door to the bar opened once more.  Clyde blinked a couple of times. He had to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him because into his bar, and quite possibly his life, walked in the most beautiful woman he had ever seen: You.</p><p>You walked over to the bar, excusing yourself as you squeezed between two gentleman to gain access to an empty stool and gave Clyde a smile as you were finally able to sit down.</p><p>He came over to you, placing a napkin down on the bar in front of you.</p><p>"Howdy," you said, warmly. To Clyde, your voice was sweeter than apple pie.</p><p>"Evening, ma'am," Clyde said with a small smile. "What can I get for ya?"</p><p>You peered behind the bar. "Could I have menu and whichever beer is your favorite? Please?"</p><p>Clyde did his best not to blush as he pulled out a menu from behind the bar. "You made it just in time. Kitchen's 'bout to close," he said, handing you the plastic covered menu.</p><p>Your fingers brushed against his as you took it from him. Despite a couple of visible callouses, his hands were surprisingly soft to the touch.</p><p>Your eyes quickly studied what the bar had to offer as Clyde opened your beer and sat it down in front of you.</p><p>"Do you have a favorite?" You asked, gesturing to the menu.</p><p>He stood there, pondering for a minute. "The chicken fingers are good. Can't go wrong with the burger either."</p><p>"Chicken fingers it is."</p><p>"I'll have 'em throw in some fries for ya, too."</p><p>You were taken aback. "Thank you."</p><p>Clyde smiled, "Not a problem. S'on the house." A patron from further down the bar called out to Clyde needing another round. "Don't you hesitate to get me if you need somethin' else."</p><p>Mellie took notice of Clyde lingering a little too long in your area and approached him from the other side of the bar.</p><p>"Who's that?" she asked, nodding your way.</p><p>"I don't know, but I'd like to find out," he said, his eyes following her gesture.</p><p>"You should ask her name."</p><p>"Mellie, I'm not gonna bother the poor woman. She came in alone and just wants a hot meal. She don't need me tryin' to get her phone number."</p><p>She grinned. "You sure about that?" She discreetly looked in your direction again and this time Clyde noticed: You were looking at him too.</p><p>Once your eyes met, you quickly looked away, blushing at the fact you had been caught staring.</p><p>Mellie touched his good arm. "When's the last time you been on a date anyway?"</p><p>Clyde sighed, taking a sip of his third glass of coke. "It's been a while."</p><p>She nodded again, a knowing smile across her countenance, as she moved down the bar towards you. Clyde suddenly felt butterflies flapping around in his stomach. They sure were causing a ruckus in there.</p><p>He watched as Mellie sat down on a stool beside you and struck up a conversation. She said something to make you laugh. To Clyde, you were the epitome of the perfect woman. He gazed on as your eyes sparkled, your melodic laughter filling the bar. Once you composed yourself, Mellie started saying something else. He could see her out of the corner of his eye gesturing to him as he served another drink.</p><p>The bell in the service window dinged. Your order was up. Clyde carefully picked up the hot plate and moved your way, setting it down in front of you. "Watch out for the plate. It's pretty hot," he said before putting down a fresh set of cutlery.</p><p>"Could I have some ketchup please?" you asked, sweetly.</p><p>"Comin' right up." For now, you were just his customer, but that didn't mean Clyde wasn't going to try to make you a happy as possible. After all, what kind of business owner would he be if he were to have a patron leave unsatisfied?</p><p>Your voice, like honey, graced his ears once more.</p><p>"And maybe, if it's not too much trouble, I could get another napkin--preferably one with your phone number?"</p><p>__________</p><p>A/N: Looks like we're venturing into Boone County territory! Hope you've enjoyed a little taste of this one. :) If you enjoyed this, based on what you read, would prefer to see a whole fic with Clyde center stage or a series of one-shots?</p><p>As always, I love to hear your feedback and your comments give me life! :)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>